1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power distribution units, and particularly to, a power distribution unit having a protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Power distribution units commonly divide incoming power into a number of branch circuits. The branch circuits supply power to various equipment, such as servers, routers, hubs, and so on. A power distribution unit usually comes equipped with a communication unit. Therefore, control signals can be transmitted to the power distribution unit via the communication unit. In another aspect, information of the power distribution unit can be transmitted to a monitoring apparatus via the communication unit.
Power distribution units are usually tested under high voltage. During testing, however, the communication units may be damaged due to the high voltages.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.